


Don't fuck your friends please

by frogtold



Series: Purple flower chronicles [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Object Insertion, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogtold/pseuds/frogtold
Summary: Tyler and Joey go hiking and find a purple flower. yada-yada it makes them fight to put their dick in one of their unwilling jock asses
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Purple flower chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1582555
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Chapter 1

Tyler was sweating like crazy. He's been hiking with his roommate Joey for at least three hours; no breaks. Breaks were for pussies. What Tyler and Joey made sure of was that nobody ever thought they were pussies. They were both crazy ripped, they practically oozed masculinity. Neither of them wore deodorant so they were smelly with B.O. Tyler thought Joey was a little too open about staring at him when he showered at the gym. He knew Joey was no faggot; he had a model level girlfriend. They both did. Whenever he was showering Joey would stare at him until Tyler stopped pretending to not notice. Joey never popped a woody but he still stared at him. Probably sizing up the competition. They were both similar in muscle and height, but Tyler's voice was deeper. Inspiring some deep-down resentment he was sure. Joey was hairier, a lot hairier. He was Italian and definitely looked like it. Rugged looks. Contrasting with Tyler's pale skin and red hair Joey was bronze and had dark brown hair. He was definitely packing a monster downstairs. Tyler looked at Joey's dick too, he was covert though. He learned how to glance at things and have them memorized long ago. Joey was six inches flaccid, and uncut too. Tyler was a little envious of him. His dick still made girls scream but it never made them howl like Joey's did. He had them moaning all night. It's kind of gay thinking about that he thought, Tyler wasn't gay. His thoughts moved onto more masculine thoughts like his girlfriends perky tits and football. His back was starting to ache from carrying the two aluminium water bottles in his backpack. It was already being weighed down from camera equipment. Out here there were views like no other, he was going to take photos of them and sell them online. 

Another hour went by when they passed the perfect shot. Healthy trees with a backdrop of the snow-cap mountain. Perfect. As he was setting up the camera equipment Joey went off to pee. He had a girls bladder. He tried to hold it in around Tyler so he wouldn't be seen as a pussy. Tyler took a few photos of the trees, by the time he finished inspecting them Joey returned. Maybe he hadn't gone pee after all. He came jogging back. "Hey Tyler look at this flower, it smells funny."

"Picking flowers Joey?" Tyler asked him sarcastically. 

"Shut up man, just smell it and tell me what it smells like to you." He told him, a smirk showing his white teeth. 

Tyler had to admit it did smell funky. The best way he could describe it was if a fairy married a unicorn and this was their baby. Immediately after sniffing it Tyler started sweating harder than before. He took his shirt off. Looking at Joey who stripped completely exposing his even larger dick. It must be around 11 inches with a fat head. "Dude what the fuck?" 

"It feels so much cooler with it out dude. Trust me." Joey had a feverish gleam in his eyes that Tyler chose to ignore. 

He decided to strip down as well, exposing his ginger pubes and his rock hard seven incher. "Are you horny from looking at my dick?" Asked Joey. Tyler almost laughed out loud. Him being horny because of another guy was ridiculous. It was just built up nerves. 

"Of course not retard." He replied sharply. 

"Damn bro, I didn't know you were a faggot." Was all the warning Joey gave him before he tackled him into the dirt. Tyler tried to push him off only to get a fist to the face, then a knee to the groin. gasping at the pain in his balls he curled up in a fetal position as the pain launched itself up into his stomach. 

Joey wasted no time. He got on his knees and lined up his thick bulbous purple head with Tyler's sweaty hole. It looked so inviting; Joey knew this was right. He pushed Tyler so that he was lying on his stomach before popping the head of his dick in his best friends pink hole. Tyler yelled out in pain and kicked backwards trying to dislodge Joey. _This guy had pretended to be straight the entire time he's known him when he was really a sissy faggot._ Joey thought. Fuck him, literally. Joey lunged forwards and shoved all 11 inches of his meat straight up his friends colon. 

Tyler hole was stroking him so good as it tried to push him out. Joey set up a brutal pace, pulling out until the top was right in the ring of his hole before slamming back in. He was plugging up Tyler, running roughshod over his prostate. He kept pounding into Tyler's hole getting high pitched moans from him that felt like they were piercing his skull. "Shut the fuck up or I'll shut you up the hard way." He shouted into Tyler's ears. Tyler didn't quite down at all, Joey had warned him. He grabbed the top of Tyler's head hard before slamming his face into the dirt, knocking him out. Joey fucked him for another 10 minutes, at a much more violent pace. He felt his nuts start to get heavy so he slammed in completely, cumming from the sensation. He came six hefty loads into Tyler's unconscious body. He noticed that his bladder was full, might as well empty it here. He waited to go flaccid before pissing in Tyler's non-responsive body. Pulling out he noticed how open it was. It wasn't Tyler's fault he was a faggot, and Joey didn't want bugs going up his friends ass. First he went to Tyler's camera and took photos of cum and piss leaking out of his gaping hole before going to his backpack and pulling out Tyler's blue hydroflask. He unscrewed the top and pushed the cold bottle in his former friends open hole, it looked like it wasn't going to go in until it popped in pouring water in his already stuffed hole. He shoved until the entire aluminium water container was just barely poking out of his hole. If Tyler found his way home he'd know who the true alpha was. 

Joey put his clothes back on before beginning the hike back to the car lot, taking Tyler's clothes and his camera with him. He was going to expose more of his friends as faggots. He began making plans on how he was going to do that, he had a long walk to figure things out.


	2. Joey celebrates New Years and uh, fucks his friends younger high schooler brother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> joey's horny and drunk, this leads to da sex

Joey was sauced, and horny. It was New Years and he wanted to dominate someone like he had dominated Tyler. He hasn't had the chance yet, god knows he's been longing for that feeling. The feeling of complete control over a man who had thought he was an alpha. Tyler managed to find his way to the parking lot, by the way. He was _different_ now, or so Joey was told. Since Tyler had been back he's been avoiding everyone in their friend group. Not responding to texts or calls, pretending to never be home. It's been two months since Joey had fucked him and he was so damn horny. Sure he fucked all the time but not like what how he had done it to Tyler. He's even gone so far as to fuck another guy, it hadn't felt the same. He needed to fuck a straight guy, someone who thought they were top dog. 

Joey was at his friend Tug's penthouse apartment. Tug had extremely wealthy parents, so it wasn't surprising that this party he was throwing was absolutely polluted with good looking people and expensive beer. Joey was standing around, looking for something to fuck when he saw Tug's little brother, Hal. Hal was on his high schools football and right now was trying to find a way to get alcohol without his brother or his parents seeing. Perfect. Joey sidled over there casually. "Hey buddy, if you want beer come up to Tug's room where your parents can't see. I'll bring you a couple." Hal's blue eyes opened with surprise and excitement before nodding assent, perfect. Joey grabbed some beer and a bottle of vodka. He was going to get this kid drunk before he fucked him, better he doesn't remember much. 

Tug's room was nice. So was Tug, in a way. He had a nose that's clearly been broken a few times but besides that Joey would love to fuck him. Now though, he was going to fuck Hal. Hal was buff, with blond hair and a still youthful face, Joey was practically about to cum thinking about him. Joey waited 20 minutes, he was considering giving up when Hal finally opened the door. "Had to convince my mom my stomach hurt." He said when Joey gave him a irritated look. He sat down next to Joey on Tug's king sized bed. Joey handed him the vodka, he had dumped out the beer in the beer bottles and replaced it with vodka. This little shit wouldn't have the faintest clue of the difference. 

Hal looked at the beer bottle then Joey quizzically. "You were the one who wanted it bro, don't look at me." Joey said sharply. Hal grabbed the beer bottle with two hands and downed it.

"That tastes like gasoline dude." He said, his words already starting to slur. Perfect. 

"You know dude it's kind of hot in here, do you mind if I strip?" Joey asked him, knowing he wouldn't be able to think clearly.

"Uh, okay." Hal replied. 

Perfect. Joey stripped down exposing his hard 11 inch cunt destroyer. Hal stared at it with wide eyes. The uncut head leaked a precum onto the carpet from the attention Hal was giving it. 'It isn't fair that I'm the only one naked bro, why don't you take off your clothes?" 

Hal mumbled a no, Joey asked him again and he relented. Stripping off his shirt and taking down his pants Joey saw that Hal was covered in blond hair all over his body. Sweet. Hal was flaccid and still decently sized, not even close to Joey's flaccid dick but still decent. "Lay on your stomach." Joey commanded him. 

Hal said "No." lucidly, he was sobering up quickly. 

_Fuck This_ Joey thought. He punched Hal in the face twice, the second punch knocking him out. Joey threw him on his back and lifted his hairy legs. His hole was covered in blond hairy, it was so pink. Joey spat on it before putting his giant dick head on the boys hole, he pushed in slowly ignoring the resistance it was giving him. Fuck it. Joey pushed in all the way until his pubes were touching Hal's ass hairs. He was so tight, too tight. Joey began hammering in him, putting his legs on his shoulders. He pounded into him like there was no tomorrow, loving the way the boys tight hole squeezed him whenever he his prostate. Well would you look at that, the kid was hard. Joey fucked him harder, the sound of his balls slamming into the boys ass making him moan. Soon sloppy noises were coming from his hole and Joey was getting close to shooting. He jerked all the way in and grabbed Hal's dick, wrapping his big hairy hands around it he jerked the boy off until he came on his furry stomach. Hal's hole convulsed around Joey's dick as he came, making Joey squirt relentlessly into his formally virgin hole. Pulling out with a pop he looked at the boys gaping hole. _It was too empty_ , he thought. Looking around the room his eyes settled on the open beer bottles, he dumped them out first in the sink before returning. One beer bottle slipped in easily went missing from Joey's sight. Hal might need two to fill him up. He grabbed a second one and pushing it in too until it couldn't go in any further, Hal was completely full now. 

Joey left the room. Hal's father had been looking for Hal, remembering how he had been talking to Joey earlier he went upstairs to Tug's room. Hal was laying on his back with his eyes closed, his legs over his head, the end of a beer bottle was sticking out of his sons hole. Looking at such a sight he undid his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy new year!!

**Author's Note:**

> ok i liked dis


End file.
